


trust

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Confessions, Episode 64, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: When Vansh confesses the truth about him pushing the suitcase into the pool, Riddhima is deeply hurt.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 2





	trust

Riddhima stepped out of the bathroom.

Just a few more steps, then she can throw herself onto the bed, and put today’s horrific events to a rest.

“Riddhima,”

With her head hung low, she hadn’t even noticed Vansh seated in the long chair.

She hummed in response.

It was all she could muster given her low energy.

“Tumse kuch baat kar ni thi.”

She wanted to groan.

Could he not see how bone tired she was right now?

“Please, just two minutes.”

Well, he did say please.

Riddhima dragged her feet to the chair beside him, and plopped herself down. Leaning back may not have been such a good idea. She was ready to sleep right then and there.

“I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

The fog over her mind started to lift slowly.

Sorry? For what?

With inquisitive eyes, she directed her gaze over to him.

“Suitcase ko meine swimming pool mein phenka.” Then more urgently, “But I swear to you, I didn’t know ki tum uss mein thi.”

He may have said something more, but Riddhima couldn’t hear it.

Didn’t hear it, wouldn’t hear it, she doesn’t know.

It didn’t matter.

The only thing her mind kept repeating was, “Suitcase ko meine swimming pool mein phenka.”

In other words, I threw you in the swimming pool.

I threw you to your death.

However brief it was, I’m the one who threw you to hell.

He reached for her.

She inched away.

She had called out to him.

With her dying breaths, she had his name on her lips.

She had held onto whatever slivers of hope she could grasp, thinking he would come and save her.

And here he was admitting to being the reason for her horrific plight.

For putting her through that torture in the first place.

She didn’t say a word to him.

She got up, and walked to her bed.

He called out to her.

She didn’t listen.

Her head hit the pillow.

Sleep welcomed her.

* * *

It was a new morning but there was nothing good about it.

Vansh’s confession hung over her like an annoying cloud of black smoke. She didn’t want to give it any attention, but if she didn’t it will just come back to bother her later.

In the mirror’s reflection, she watched him take his clothes out of the wardrobe.

It pissed her off.

Throwing her hairbrush onto the vanity, she marched towards him, and snatching the clothes out of his hands, threw them onto the floor.

“Riddhima, what the f-” He stopped himself.

She wished he hadn’t.

“Have you gone mad?” He grit out.

She didn’t answer.

He reached down for his clothes.

She placed her heel clad foot over them.

“Riddhima!”

“Kapro ko liye itna passion, but meri jaan ke liye kuch bhi nayi?”

The aggressive anger seeped out of him.

Riddhima hated it.

“Riddhima, meine kal raat ko hi batane ki koshish ki thi tumhe. I didn’t know you were in the suitcase.”

Riddhima crossed her arms.

“Tumne bola aur meine maan liya? Sorry Vansh, but itna bhi gehra bandhan ni bana hum dono ka ki mein tumhari zubaan par yakeen kar loon.”

A blatant lie.

“Do you really think I would murder you?”

The back of her eyes burned.

His face became blurry.

“Pehle bhi toh koshish ki thi na tumne?”

She couldn’t see his face anymore.

“Riddhima, I swear to you,”

“I don’t believe you.”

A heart wrenching truth.

“Pehle zakhm karte ho, phir dawa.” She wiped a hot tear. “Mujhe tumhari koi bhi baat par yakeen ni hai Vansh.”

Face crumpled.

Voice cracked.

Body trembled.

He reached out, his hand going near her cheek.

She swung his arm away.

He reached out again, his eyes refusing to even blink until she looked his way.

She ignored his gaze, and pushed him away.

She took one step back from him.

It was as if someone had reached into her chest, and ripped her heart out.

It was cold.

Her knees trembled.

What was wrong with her?

She hated him right.

She always knew he was capable of murder. That he could do the same to her any time he wanted.

So why such a strong reaction to him proving her right?

“Riddhima,”

It was soft.

She looked at him.

“Are you okay?”

Concern.

Care.

Affection.

Why?

She shook her head.

Gently taking her hand, he led her to the bed.

Hand in hand.

Silence in the air.

Words left unsaid.

“I don’t want to die.”

“I won’t let you.”

Tears that should have been shed the previous night were let out now.

The hug that should have comforted her soon after the confession, was given now.

She said she didn't believe him.

She said they didn't have that kind of bond.

She said he’s capable of murder.

And yet.

She hugged him back.

Eyes squeezed shut, fingers crumpling the back of his shirt, and nails digging into his skin.

She wanted something oh so desperately from him, but given their circumstances, she didn’t know if she would.

“Trust me Riddhima. I will never hurt you.”

And there it was - what she wanted, he was asking for it in return.

Her fingers smoothed across his back, and she relaxed her eyes.

With her arms still around him, she nodded.

They had to start somewhere after all.

So why not here?

Why not now?


End file.
